Mihael Melody Keehl
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: Shortie- The truth behind Mello's name, his obsession with chocolate, his hatred for Near, and his friendship with Matt.
1. Death in the Family

**Shortie - a short storie get it...hahahaha I'm going to sometimes throw one of these out by throwing it from my notebook to my computer. I'll always put it all up at once no matter the number of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I have not purchased Death Note but it's on my to do list for things to do when I become overlord of the earth.**

**Discription: The truth behind Mello's name, his obsession with chocolate, his hatred for Near, and his friendship with Matt.**

* * *

Mihael wasn't a fan of school. In fact Mihael hated school. Trenton Middle School was stifling. Everybody feel into a rank, you couldn't excel and the work was dreadfully easy. So much so that eventually, you just stop trying.

"Mel," Robert shouted excited, running up to Mihael's locker.

"What?"

"I just heard that Justin's gotta thing for you," he smirked.

"Calm down Bob you're too excited."

"Melody, you need to just except that guys like you. Just because you're a tomboy doesn't mean you're actually a guy. Your parents may have wanted a boy but in case you didn't know you're not a boy."

"It just feels more comfortable," Melody responded, her loose blue jean pants dragging along the floor to their classroom, "It's more comfortable to dress like you."

"You just gotta look flirty and dress in skirts," Bob suggested, pretending to flip his hair seductively.

"I'd rather look dangerous," Melody reiterated, bored. The two walked into their Algebra class and Melody immediately went to the back of the room and took a nap.

"Ms. Keehl," Mr. Ponchas yelled angrily, hitting the top of her desk.

"What?" she grumbled with a face that would've scared Nosferatu*; that is if she wasn't a girl.

"You need to go down to the office. There's someone who needs to talk to you." His attitude did a complete 180 as he went from crazy and angry to apologetic and solemn.

_**Melody POV**_

I walked into the principal's office nervously. I didn't realize I was going to be in that much trouble, I couldn't even remember what I'd done. I usually did something that would result in detention or suspension but I hadn't thought that I'd done anything this week.

"Ms. Keehl," the principal started, avoiding eye contact with me.

"What is it?" I asked confused. I don't think this has anything to do with anything wrong that I could've done.

"My name is Detective Lyndone and I'm with the Richland Police Dept."

"Ookay?"

"I just wanted to sit down with you. Can I talk to you about your parents?"

"What happened to them?" I knew my parents were stupid. They did many things that I didn't care for. They never told me specifically, but I knew they were into things that weren't necessarily legal.

"Well they are no longer with us." What kind of way to put it is that? He acts like I three years old.

"They died…How?"

Apparently realizing she could handle the truth, he answered, "They were murdered. It appears to be a drug related."

"I'm honestly not a bit surprised." I said it with no emotion because I really had no emotion about it. My dad enjoyed beating me and my mother was never really around. So my parents' being gone wasn't something that really bothered me.

"I know this is a bit sudden but I have a social worker whom would like to speak with you," the detective responded. The only other man in the room stepped forward. His hair was grey and he wore a business suit.

"Hello my name is Mr. Wammy, I would like to speak with you in private."

* * *

*** Nosferatu (not sure on spelling... spell check was no help) - one of the original vampires from the twenties. First Vampire movie. Bald, long sharp teeth, and claws. He was cool, easiest way to see him without watching the whole movie would be to look up the music video for Under Pressure with David Bowie and Queen. He's in it but you gotta be paying attention.**


	2. Wammy's House

Melody sat in the front seat beside Mr. Wammy, who seemed to be paying more attention to her than to the road.

"So what is this place? Is it like some sort of fancy orphanage or something?"

"Well it's an orphanage of my own creation for gifted children."

"I'm gifted…at what?"

"You my dear are very gifted."

"Who else is there?"

"Well there is a boy named Matt who is your age and a younger boy named Near. There is also a boy a couple of years older who goes by L who travels abroad frequently but we are planning on increasing our numbers."

"Who names their kids L and Near?"

"All the boys go by aliases. I assume you would like to go by Melody?"

"Are there any girls at the house?"

"Not as of yet, but there is a girl who goes by Linda who may be coming sometime in the future."

"I don't know if I wanna be the only girl," she told him a bit depressed, "I mean I do get along better with boys in the long run but most boys don't want to even try since I'm a girl." Being the only girl and the new kid meant that all those boys were going to pick on her like nobody's business. She knew that she could probably take them physically if she had to but it wasn't what she really wanted to do seeing as she had to sleep at night and they all lived just down the hall.

"Well the boys are very nice," he told her as they pulled into a long drive. She could see the mansion in the distance and starred in awe as the vehicle came to a stop just outside the front entrance.

"This is it?" she asked amazed.

"Yes it is," he responded with a smile.

Mr. Wammy led Mihael into the entranceway of the house and shouted, "We're home." She watched as three boys lumbered down the stairs. The first she noticed was the red head. She decided almost instantly that he was cute. He wore a pair of goggles on his head and a striped sweater. Looking at the other two she realized that he was the closest to her age… therefore he was Matt.

Next she eyed the smallest of the three. He appeared albino but she knew he probably wasn't really. He wore a pair of pajamas and had a toy robot in his hand. From the way he had his eyes narrowed on her she determined that she was not going to get along with him very well.

Lastly she eyed the oldest. He appeared to be a High Schooler but since everyone here was gifted, there was a chance he'd already graduated. He, L she presumed, wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing socks, but decided not to go there.

"This," Mr. Wammy started, putting a hand on her shoulder. She cringed as he touched her from reflex. She wasn't very good with physical contact… especially from men, "Is Mel…"

"O," she finished for him, trying to sound as manly as possible. As she had observed the other three she had decided something in her brain. This kids were "gifted". The way Mr. Wammy talked about them, you'd think they were geniuses or something. So she decided to test them herself. She didn't expect it to last long. It certainly couldn't last once she hit puberty, but she doubted it would even last that long. She was only 11 now; at most she'd probably have 2 years.

"Are we ever going to get a girl?" Matt questioned curiously.

"Do not be rude to him," L reprimanded.

"He's new… be nice," Near stated.

"So…," she began putting her hands in her pockets, excited that it fooled them, "… my name's Mello. I like chocolate and pulling pranks."

"What about video games?" Matt asked, pulling a game boy color from his pocket.

"Love um… what games you got?"

"I got all an N64 and a Playstation up in my room. I got all the Marios and I got a new game last week called Crash Bandicoot. Wanna come play?"

"Sure," she shouted excited, following him toward the stairs.

"Mello?" Mr. Wammy asked just as she hit the first step.

"Yah?"

"I would like to speak with you first." _Great, _she thought to herself, _He's going to tell me not to fool them. Then they'll be really mad._

"Don't worry, he had a meeting with me when I first got here too," Matt shouted from the top of the landing, "You can come play later. I'm always playing them."

Once the office door had been closed, Mr. Wammy motioned for her to sit and he sat across from her at his desk.

"So Mello," he stated with a smile, "Why the sudden change?"

"Well I thought I'd fit in better as a boy but more because this is supposed to be a place for gifted children and I wanna see how long it takes for them to figure it out." She had expected to be reprimanded. To be told not to trick others for your own selfish reasons. Instead he replied,

"I too would enjoy seeing how this works out. I will say nothing. Let me know if you need anything. Let's show you your room."


	3. Murderous thoughts towards Near

Mello had officially been unpacked for two weeks now and planned to head off to the kitchen for a chocolate bar and go to Matt's room to play Mario Kart when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door slowly creeped open revealing Near. "Hi Near."

"Good day Mello," Near replied. He no longer had his robot but a stack of playing card that he was able to shuffle one handed.

"I'm not real good at poker," Mello joked, eyeing the awkwardness in the room.

"I see you've settled in," Near commented. He either didn't hear what she'd just said or chose to ignore it.

"Yup. It has been two weeks."

"I find it interesting," he stated, setting the deck of cards on desk by the door and proceeded to reach my bed, "That a boy, as tough as yourself, would still have a teddy bear that wears a dress on your bed."

Realizing her mistake, Mello grabbed the bear and threw it beneath the bed.

"You are in fact not a male at all, are you Mello?"

"I'm… I… it doesn't matter."

"We shall see, if and when it does matter." She suddenly remembered what Matt had said three days prior.

"Hey I wanted to apologize for what I'd said when you first got here," Matt started in the middle of a race.

"Huh… what?" she found it difficult to really listen to his words while she tried to get past his go-cart.

"When I asked why we couldn't have a girl here."

"Ohhh."

"I don't really want a girl here," he continued. Now she was paying more attention to him than the game.

"I mean I thought I did but its way cooler that you're here than some stupid girl. I mean all they do is lie to you. You'd never lie to me, would ya Mels."

"No… of course not," Mello responded downhearted.

She grabbed Near by the collar of his pajamas and threw him against the wall of her bedroom, "If you say anything that could jeopardize my friendship with Matt I will break your legs."

"I don't believe that you would do such a thing," Near stated simply.

"Nothing's more fearsome that a woman's scorn. And if you say anything about my gender to Matt, you will feel my wrath with full force."

"I will say nothing for now… but just remember that knowledge is power."


	4. Mello and Matt and Chocolate

Mello, Matt, Near, Linda, Lydon, Polly, Calypso, and Red sat together at the kitchen table for a snack two years later. The chef had prepared some sort of fancy desert but Mello wanted chocolate. She always wanted chocolate around this time, you know that certain time of the month. No one other than Near had discovered Mello's secret yet. The only thing stopping L was that he was never around long enough to figure it out, while everyone else didn't think to second guess it.

Matt had known Mello to have odd cycles of moods but had never thought it could be PMS. He simply regarded it as Mello's personality. He never thought about the fact that although he sometimes changed in front of Mello, Mello never changed in front of him. That Mello had always had a much better fashion sense. That Mello always helped him with girl troubles. That Mello was surprising feminine. It also helped that Mr. Wammy had given Mello a wrap to tape down her breasts, which were slowly but surely beginning to grow.

Mello inhaled the candy bar before going to the cupboard for a stack of eight more.

"Save me some of those," Linda whined, "It's gonna be my time of the month soon and I need chocolate."

"So what?" Mello growled. She could not allow herself to show sympathy even if she did understand exactly what Linda was feeling, although Mello had to a much more extreme level.

"Doesn't it seem rather odd that Mello's consumption of chocolate always increases around this time every month before going back to more normal levels about a week later."

"Shut it you little albino runt," she growled, throwing a half full plastic cup of milk directly in his face. The milk ran down from his head to his mouth but she still noticed him smirk. He was enjoying having so much control. She wanted to just kill him. The rest of the group was laughing about a milk covered Near and seemed to forget about his proposition.

Mello sat beside Matt in his room working on his computer game. "So," Matt started, "About Near's question."

"What about it… Near always says stuff like that?"

"Your right… this game is boring," Matt replied, shutting off the computer and sitting beside her on his bed.

"Sooooo," he started, looking directly at her.

"What?" she questioned. Sure she had a thing for him. But still couldn't tell him. It had been way to long now. It would just be weird.

Out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. He let go and looked at her. Her mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were wide as saucers.

"So, Melody; was that okay?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" she exclaimed confused.

"You didn't think that I could look up all your information simply from knowing your last school. I just wanted to see what kind of trouble you got in but I found a lot more than that."

"How…long have you…"

"About a month after you showed up."

"Why didn't you say anything you jerk," she yelled, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"I noticed how much you liked seeing me change my clothes and knew that if you knew that I knew you'd be too embarrassed to come in my room again."

"Then why'd you say anything now?"

"Because it gave me an excuse to do this," he stated before kissing her again. This time however she kissed back knowing that she could trust Matt or Mail Jeevas as she too had looked him up to discover his past unknown to him about a month after she moved into Wammy's.

She had no reason to be angry with him. In fact, she was incredibly happy.


End file.
